Sue Mary
|tumblr=suemaryfanfiction (deleted) |fictional_name=Sue Mary |first_appearance=''Oh Gosh No! Not Another Oh Gosh No! Story!'' |fictional_species=Ghost/vampire/human hybrid }} Sue Mary is Doombly's original trolling identity, and the precursor to MarissaTheWriter. History According to the MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology, Doombly first encountered trollfics through a World of Warcraft machinima video based on Peter Chimaera's epic Castlevania: Wisps of Dracula. He thus became enamored in trollfics, and after learning about them enough, he decided to create a parody of Mary Sues and trollfic authors, Sue Mary, which at first was integrated into his Danny Phantom fanfic Oh Gosh No! Not Another Oh Gosh No! Story!. Later, "she" created her own FanFiction.Net account and started writing her own stories there. In 2012, around the same time when ITS MY LIFE! and Invader Zim: Born Again Christian were deleted from FanFiction.Net in an event thought to have involved Critics United, Sue Mary's account was also blocked. Therefore, Doombly created a Tumblr account to host fanfics for both Sue Mary and MarrissaTheWriter. It was used to post all of THE MARRISSA GAMES and two chapters of Real Beauty, as well as one Sue Mary story, Alien Begin. However, Doombly had lost the password to the account (which was later deleted, without his knowledge), and therefore new stories are now posted on his own personal Tumblr. While an Archive of Our Own pseud for Sue Mary exists, so far there is nothing attributed to it. Fictional identity Sue Mary describes herself as a "haf goast haf vampeir haf gurl" whose father is "domb". No details about her mother are consistent; sometimes it's mentioned that she died when Sue herself was 4, sometimes it's mentioned that she died while giving birth to Sue and sometimes she appears as if she were alive, seeing as she is also a "goast vampeir" like Sue herself. Sue also has a pet unicorn, Spunky. Sue Mary considers her fanfics to be "ofisial", even going as far as claiming that the authors of the original works should change them to adhere to whatever Sue herself wrote about them. Bibliography See also: Sue Mary fanfic summaries 2009-2012 (FanFiction.Net stories) At The Sue Mary Museum *''SamB ecomes a Halfa1111'' *''Zeke and Luther Skateboard Tragedy'' *''Dragon Age: Orgins'' *''DRAGON AGE ORIGANS PART 2: JONSON VERSUS ZOMBIES!'' *''THE HUEMN CENIPED 2: THE HUMEN MILIPEDE'' *''Arthur An Da Merder!'' *''STAR WARS: YODA'S QUEST'' (MST by Doombly) *''Harry Potter's Twilite'' (MST by Doombly) *''Sherlock Homes vs. Jack the Ripper'' *''TEH SCREAMING OF THE LAMBS'' *''ED EDD EDWARD N EDDY'' *''FURRY FIGHT, THE AIRPLANE OF COURAGE!'' *''STANLEY: DA TEENAGE YEARS'' *''GILGAMESH: CHALLENGE OF THE SOUL'' *''Cloudy With a Chance of HATRED'' *''Love's Heartstrings'' *''MICKEY’S POWERFULL ATTACK'' *''VALENTINE’S DAY: UNRAQETED LOVE'' (MST by Doombly) *''iGET AN ENEMA'' *''HOMESTAR THUNDER THIGHS'' *''SHELTON COOPER’S BIG BANG'' *''The Hangover Part II: Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' At Sue Mary's Tumblr *''Gottham Gridlock'' *''Love in Dead Space'' *''Hey Arnold: Tears of the Moon'' *''Dexter's Old Technology'' *''Doctor Huh?'' *''JFK'S PRESIDENTIAL SHOWDOWN'' (originally JFK's Presidential Fury) *''Tooth Fairay 2: Red Dragon Rising'' 2012 (own Tumblr stories) *''Alien Begin'' 2014-2017 (Doombly's Tumblr stories) *''THE STRAIN COMES TO SESAME STREET'' *''Zero Gravity'' *''The Big Maltese: Stark Terror'' *''SORA AND ROXAS FIGHT WITH SWORDS'' *''FRESH PRINCE OF WEREWOLF'' *''Steven TOLERANCE: a PEWEY story'' *''King of the HELL'' *''STAR VS THE FORCES OF COMMONISM'' *''THE WITCHER 4'' Known sources of fanfics *''The Sue Mary Museum'' *''My Stuff'' Appearances *''Oh Gosh No! Not Another Oh Gosh No! Story!'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (Mentioned only) External links *Sue Mary on TV Tropes Category:Fabricated people